Saving Me
by Leonance
Summary: Die Zeit in dieser langen Nacht vergeht ohne Gesetz. Vielleicht ist es auch nicht mehr die Nacht, sondern ewige Dunkelheit viele Jahre später, vielleicht tanzen wir auch schon einen Tanz mit der Ewigkeit...   Oneshot, nach dem Halbblutprinzen.


Eine Songfic zu **Saving Me** von Nickelback

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin' I'm fallin'_

Sepia hat sich wie ein Band um meinen Hals gelegt. Seit sie bei mir ist, kann ich kaum noch atmen. Sie bleibt immer, nichts kann sie vertreiben, sie ist wie ein Winter ohne Schnee, auf den kein Sommer mehr folgt, und sie würgt mich.

Das Dunkle Mal glüht auf meiner Haut wie tausend feurige Nadeln. Aber neben Sepia ist dieser Schmerz fast nichts, und er sickert an mir vorbei.

Die Mauern von Hogwarts materialisieren sich vor mir, finster in dieser Nacht, in der statt eines Mondes das Dunkle Mal am Himmel steht. Ich gehöre zur Vorhut. Die Apparierbanne sind bereits gebrochen, ich werde mich nun zusammen mit fünf anderen, die unter ihren Masken namenlos blieben wie ich, um die restlichen Banne kümmern. Es ist keine der wichtigen Aufgaben. Ich rangiere nicht in den hohen Rängen. Ich gehörte zu den niedrigsten der Niedrigen, seitdem ich letztes Jahr so kläglich versagt habe.

Es ist der Astronomieturm, auf dem wir ankommen. Schon das allein flößt Sepia immense Kraft ein. Sie fährt ihre prickelnd kalten Tentakel in meinen ganzen Körper aus und umschlingt jedes meiner Organe. Meine Haut ist taub, ich beginne mit der Arbeit.

Die Tür öffnet sich, es sind Schüler, die sich uns entgegenwerfen, entschlossen, Hogwarts mit ihrem Leben zu verteidigen, oder doch wenigstens ihren Mitschülern einige wenige kostbare Minuten zu erkaufen, Neville Longbottom führt sie an, sie fallen unter den Blitzen, die aus den vorbereiteten Zauberstäben der Maskierten springen.

Ich weiche zurück, meine kalten Finger krallen sich in den Stein, als die Schüler tot zu Boden sacken, und Sepia droht mich zu ersticken. Ich bin starr, unfähig zu denken, zu handeln, zu sprechen, Sepia reißt meine Eingeweide heraus und züngelt als eisige Flamme an meinen Organen. Eine Schülerin schreit auf, stirbt; ich sterbe, schmerzhafter als sie, mit ihr.

Das ist Sepias Wesen. Sie ist Angst in ihrer reinsten Form, eine Phobie vor dem künstlich herbeigeführtem Tod, vor dem Mord. An jenem Abend am Ende des sechsten Schuljahrs hat sie mich zum ersten Mal umarmt und seitdem ihren Griff nicht mehr gelöst. Sie zehrt an mir, hungert mich aus wie eine Anorexie, lässt mir niemals Luft zum Atmen.

Stein bröckelt unter meiner Hand. Meine Finger rutschen ab und greifen ins Leere. Ich verliere das Gleichgewicht, stürze gegen die Brüstung, doch sie hält mich.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

Mein Blick geht nach unten in die taumelnde Tiefe, während ich allmählich wieder zur Besinnung komme. Sehnsuchtsvoll, für einen kurzen Augenblick. Wie wünsche ich mir zu fallen und niemals wieder aufzuwachen. Aber ich kann nicht springen, die Angst ist wieder da, mir fehlt die Kraft.

Ein Bild aus längst vergangenen Zeiten blitzt an meinem Auge vorbei. Ich bin ein Schüler von Hogwarts, so wie diese Kinder auch, die ich nicht anzusehen wage, ich bin zufrieden, ich bin auf meine Weise ein Held. Man mag mich, man sieht zu mir auf, ich gebe die Befehle. Heute ist mein Platz vor dem Lord, auf den Knien. Sepia hat mich nicht nur zu einem Wrack gemacht, sogar unfähig dazu, mich selbst über die Brüstung zu heben und ein letztes Mal zu fliegen. Sie hat mir auch meinen letzten Wert genommen, ich bin leblos, lieblos, ohne jeden Kampfgeist, ohne jedes Gefühl. Alles, was ich bin und alles was ich habe, ist Sepia.

_And all I see is you_

Es ist ein bisschen wie Ironie. Sie macht mich leblos, aber sie ist auch das Einzige, was mich am Leben hält, denn wenn sie nicht wäre, hätte ich es mir lange genommen. Und nur deshalb ruht meine letzte, dumpfe, kränkelnde Sehnsucht, die man kaum noch Hoffnung nennen kann, auf dem Goldjungen. Darauf, dass er wie ein Engel plötzlich vor mir erscheint, die Hand ausstreckt, und die erlösenden Worte spricht, um mich zu richten, weil ich es selbst nicht mehr kann...

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

Die Zeit in dieser langen Nacht vergeht ohne Gesetz. Vielleicht ist es auch nicht mehr die Nacht, sondern ewige Dunkelheit viele Jahre später, vielleicht tanzen wir auch schon einen Tanz mit der Ewigkeit, Sepia und ich, und vielleicht auch Er. Ich warte, murmle taub die Worte, um die Banne unten zu halten, warte, warte, warte. Aber der Kampf wird nicht hier oben gefochten, auf dem Astronomieturm, sondern irgendwo unten in den Hallen und Gängen, Er lässt sich nicht blicken, nicht einmal einer der wirklich wichtigen Auroren, nur einige Schüler fallen in dieser Nacht noch hier oben, und jedes Mal bringt Sepia mich fast um den Verstand.

Wir sind in der Überzahl. Hin und wieder dringen Gerüchte zu uns niederen Arbeitern vor. Es sieht gut aus. Die Auroren fallen. Die Ordensmitglieder fallen. Dumbledores Armee fällt.

Jedes Mal halte ich den Atem an. Aber der Goldjunge fällt nicht. In den Gärten hat Er viele von uns mitgenommen. Dem Lord ist es unmöglich, Ihn zu finden. Jemand will Ihn in den Kerkern gesehen haben, doch als man Ihn sucht, ist Er nicht mehr dort. In der Eulerei hat Er Bellatrix übel zugesetzt, Er soll auch auf dem Dach gesehen worden sein.

Schließlich ist ganz Hogwarts still – und tot. Nur Er fehlt noch. Der Befehl des Lords richtet sich diesmal an uns alle: Sucht Ihn, findet Ihn, Nott, hinunter in die Kerker, Crabbe, hinauf in den dritten Stock, Macnair, in die Bibliothek, Malfoy, zum See, Goyle, zu den Lehrerzimmern...

_And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'_

Ich glaube nicht daran, Ihn zu finden. Vielleicht ist es vielmehr so, dass Er mich findet, als ich die dunkle Gestalt am See sitzen sehe, umgeben von leblosen Körpern. Als mich Schwindel erfasst, als ich Ihn erkenne und sehe, wie Er sich langsam, vorsichtig aufrichtet. Er muss schwer verletzt sein.

Sein Blick trifft meinen. Auch in dieser Dunkelheit weiß ich, dass sie grün sind – so intensiv wie kein zweites Augenpaar auf dieser Welt. Die Augen des Jungen-der-lebt sind erschöpft, gezeichnet von Narben und vielen harten Kämpfen, aber sie haben nichts an ihrer Entschlossenheit und Festigkeit verloren. Jede Faser Seines Körpers strahlt Seine Stärke aus, die mich fast taumeln lässt.

Meine Hand zittert. Sepias kalte Finger legen sich in meinen Nacken und ich verliere fast die Besinnung. Mein ganzer Körper scheint in grausamer Kälte zu erfrieren, meine Innereien kehren sich nach außen, ich will mich übergeben.

Der Blick des Helden ruht immer noch auf mir. Nicht auf der ausgestreckten Hand mit dem Zauberstab. Sondern in meinen Augen. Er könnte sich wehren. Ein Fluch, ein einziges Wort nur von den Lippen dieses Zauberers, und mein Herz würde seinen erlösenden letzten Schlag tun.

_And all I need from you..._

Nur ein Wort – nur eine Silbe... und ich würde diese Kälte nicht mehr spüren, wieder atmen können, bitte, sag doch etwas...

Aber Er wartet nur. Er wehrt sich nicht.

Ich öffne im einem Anfall grotesk verzweifelten Wahnwitzes meinen Mund. _Avada..._ Die Laute verlassen meine Lippen nicht, Sepia schnürt meine Kehle zu, hält meine Lungen eisern umgriffen, hat mir ein Messer in die Eingeweide gejagt.

Ich starre den Gryffindorjungen an. Warum erlöst Er mich denn nicht, nur ein Wort, eine Silbe...

_Hurry I'm fallin' I'm fallin'..._

Aber Er tut nichts, sieht mich nur an, als warte Er, als wolle Er mir die Chance geben, diesmal nicht zu versagen, meine Aufgabe endlich richtig zu machen, die Hand mit dem Zauberstab ruht müde neben Seinem Körper, aber Seine Augen sind wach.

_Avada..._

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be_

Meine Lippen rühren sich nicht einmal, die Zunge klebt an meinem Gaumen. Ich will aufgeben, fortrennen, aber selbst dazu bin ich zu feige – das Dunkle Mal an meinem Arm brennt wie Feuer.

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me..._

Da bewegt Er sich.

"Draco..."

Ich zucke zusammen, als Sepia mir ein Schwert durchs Herz jagt. Mein Name. Er kann nicht wissen, wer unter der Maske ist. Unmöglich. Das kann nicht...

Say it...

"...du bist kein Mörder."

...if it's worth saving me.

Mein Herz setzt aus, mein Atem stockt.

Der Goldjunge verlagert sein Gewicht von seinem blutenden Bein auf das andere. Der Horizont wird heller, verfärbt sich ockerfarben.

Sepia zischt, und dann ist sie fort. Die Klingen in meinem Inneren lösen sich blitzartig auf, auch wenn der Schnitt bleibt. Meine Beine brechen, ich taumle, sacke zu Boden. Die Wunden in meinem Inneren schmerzen wie die Hölle, ich krümme mich –

aber ich bekomme Luft.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_


End file.
